


Blood Adrenaline And Sex

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adenaline and Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Their job might be dangerous and dirty but maybe that brings its own enjoyment.Sam and Dean take on a nest of vampires and one thing leads to another.





	Blood Adrenaline And Sex

Thrill!  
As he hacked at the vamps’ necks with the razor-sharp machete, Dean could feel the tendrils of dark delight titillate his nerve-endings.  
The rush was similar to an orgasm, though not the kind which gave release; no, the thrill remained constant with each neck he severed.

The exaltation which fuelled him gave him the strength and energy to overcome the odds of many against one, or two; for he had his brother at his back, a mirror image of himself, a warrior, cutting down vamps with a vengeance.  
For a moment Dean experienced the omnipotence of a god, decreeing life and death, who lived and who died, even if the nest of vamps had an only choice, that of a one way trip to Purgatory. 

But these were monsters, unhumans. Some had been victims, kidnapped and turned; some had given up their humanity voluntarily; Too late now, it was the Winchesters’ job to take them out. They were hunters, trained to catch vermin. 

Still surfing on the heady waves of killing, Dean nearly didn’t hear Sam’s panicked warning.  
‘Dean, watch out! To your right!’

Turning on a dime, the older Winchester slashed at the snarling, fanged head. It fell to the ground, rolling away, adding to the grisly selection littering the floor.  
With a deep exhale, Dean turned to his brother, flashing him a toothy smile. Last vamp down!

’Thanks, Sammy.’  
To Sam, it was his sibling’s standard grin of triumph after a job well done; to an onlooker, however, it might've come over as slightly unnerving.  
Though the smile in itself was charming enough, it was accompanied by a glint of recklessness in the green eyes which bore testimony to a man who enjoyed his work, macabre as it was.

The red-spattered blade dangling from his fist, Dean stepped forward, his left hand cupping Sam’s neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. He could feel the blood throbbing through his veins, the adrenaline still potent in his system from the culling.

At the touch of his big brother’s lips, Sam's mouth opened, allowing Dean to crush its softness like the petals of a full-blown rose. He drank deeply, desperately; a man who’d traversed the desert and finally come across an oasis, sating himself in its cool waters.

With an almighty clatter the machete fell to the floor, leaving Dean’s hands both free to cup Sam’s neck, a collar of flesh imprisoning that which he held most dear.  
He pushed forward until Sam’s back hit the wall, his mouth still suckling the honeyed sweetness of his baby brother’s lips.

‘You drive me crazy, Sammy. But you know that don’t you? I’m gonna take you right here, little brother, amongst the havoc we’ve caused. This is our world; this is where we belong, amidst blood, guts, and terror.’

Sam swallowed down the flame of desire, already burning bright, flamed by his sibling’s kisses.  
‘Yeah, Dean,’ he acknowledged. ‘You’re right. This IS our world. We walk the tightrope between good and evil.’

With a glint of coquettishness in his hazel eyes, Sam undid his belt, unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground.  
Dean’s eyes followed his every move, the sight of Sam’s cock tenting the thin cotton of his boxers an elixir to his senses.

Taking a second to appreciate the sight, Dean slipped his hand inside the pants.  
Sam gave a hoarse croak at the feel of the strong, familiar fingers surrounding his genitals.

‘You belong to me,’ Dean whispered in a tone louder than a roar.  
‘And you to me,’ Sam replied every bit as fiercely.


End file.
